<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Self Worth (Thanks for putting it together) by the_puppet_show</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933553">Broken Self Worth (Thanks for putting it together)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_puppet_show/pseuds/the_puppet_show'>the_puppet_show</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I’m not sure how to tag this, Poetry (?), anyway hiiii simphat ravers this ones for u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_puppet_show/pseuds/the_puppet_show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some poetry?? Maybe?? Just Rave thoughts, head empty.</p>
<p>Chp 1- Terrence’s POV</p>
<p>Chp 2- No POV, just about Randy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randy Radman/Terrence Suave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dear, my dear, may I ask you a question?</p>
<p>Who are you exactly? Underneath all this?</p>
<p>Beneath the parties, the brightness, the never-fading smiles.</p>
<p>Lies something so different. So peculiar and unfamiliar.</p>
<p>My dear, my dear, don’t you see? Don’t you see? I promised that you would be safe with me.</p>
<p>Won’t you open up wide, let me see every inch? The darkest and lightest, and those in between.</p>
<p>Oh my dear, oh my dearest. The most amazing of all.</p>
<p>I love you, I love you. Oh, I love you so. My dearest darling, my dearest Randal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Underneath the glasses, lies a man oh so shattered. </p><p>Broken and taped up, left to heal with no help.</p><p>Staples on the smirks, fakes all the laughs. </p><p>Celebrations and raves to distract from everything.</p><p>They cannot know the pain, not a single one. </p><p>Any could take this, use it against him. Take his splintered remains, tear it all up.</p><p>But Terrence, Terrence, love of this life. Beautifully imperfect, in every way so.</p><p>He takes the shards, flaking at the ends, fixes them all up, helping rebuild.</p><p>The moon to the sun, monochrome to polychrome. Fall to Summer, and whole to the broken.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>